Mio
Mio is a member of The Simeon's Killer Girls Squad. She appears to be the youngest out of the three of her Teammates by both appearance and the way she speaks. Appearance Mio has a short pink hair that reaches down to her cheeks with a big yellow bow pinned to her hair. she usually wears the Killer Girl Squad Uniform. She is often seen carrying a stuffed bear which is made of Orichalum. According to Disc her height is 147cm and her measurements are; bust 71, waist 56 and her hip 77. Her signature panties are bear print panties. In the english version of the anime, her measurements are reported as 4'9, 28-22-30 in (71-56-76 cm). 'Personality' Mio is rather happy-go-lucky and ditzy, even when attacking or having a killing intent. She has never been seen angry during the series, and doesn't mind associating with her enemies or turning against members of the Simeon faction. She has an affection for Blade, and is one of the few people in the series who refers to Cruz by his name rather than as Yamada. 'Synopsis' She is first seen being summoned by Riru alongisde Setsuna and Kuchinashi, in order to track down Blade upon Arclight's orders. She is next seen when Nanami and Misaki argue with them over being sent on the mission. During that encounter, Mio demonstrated her powers by grabbing Nanami by the head and lifting her high above her own head, then throwing Nanami into the wall. In the anime, the Girl Squadron instead humiliates Nanami and Misaki. She was defeated by Blade in Simeon Tower, but not before repeatedly smashing her rear into his face (Mio-chans hip attack). The PF Zero blast separated her from her team mates. She found and befriended Cruz. She now travels with him to find her beloved Onii-chan (a term of endearment she uses for Blade). It is unknown if she fully understands how the rest of Simeon might react to this, as she intends to go back to them after she finds Blade. Their first misadventure resulted in the origin of her bunny that looks like a bear. It is revealed that she is its designer. She asked a robotic toymaker named Zepetto to make it for her. Due to her fragment Zepetto made its stuffing out of the same metal that is in the skeletal structure of Adam Blade's. It's supposed eyes are actually ears flopped down. But when they are pulled up they reveal a horrifying face (that looks like a frog) that scares everyone except Mio. She was briefly separated from Cruz when he fell into St. Rose Academy. When reunited she was overjoyed to find out that Cruz had "joined" the killer girls. During the battle against Hatfield, She is deeply wounded. However, she appears to be recovering just fine when Blade goes to her. She continues to travel with Cruz's group after the battle with Hatfield. After returning to Eve's side and being confronted by Saten and Ishiyama. Mio continues to fight along side of Blade's team by fighting Ishiyama. She is surprisingly overpowered by Ishiyama's superior fighting capabilities and was defeated by being thrown threw a wall by Ishiyama. Her current condition is unknown but due to the comedic nature in which she is seen falling it is assumed she is fine. Disk the Informant Arc After seeing blade's image she gets Simeon Arc Dolls Arc Falling Girl Arc City Arc 'Powers and Abilities' Fragment: Power -''' Grants Mio incredible Herculean to monstrous levels of physical strength. Allowing her to easily carry her stuffed animal made of Orichalum, punch through walls/objects or carry ridiculously heavy objects. Mio's fighting style can be described as street fighting mixed with wrestling moves, making full use of her Fragment. All her attacks involve her name. '''Battle Record Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Team setsuna Category:Killer Girls Squad